Green Arrow contra las pequeñas cuartadas
by LittleHoshi
Summary: FIc de 9 capítulos en que Red Arrow descubrirá que no siempre ser un buen amigo es fácil. Y Green Arrow le enseñárá que el fin no justifica los medios. Contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, este fic no lo será, así que no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.
1. Chapter 1

- Eyyyy ¿Dónde está el mejor amigo del mundo? (dijo Jason a.k.a Robin al entrar a la sala de estudio donde estaba estudiando tranquilamente Roy a.k.a Red Arrow)

- Hola Jason ¿Qué quieres? (preguntó Roy mirando a su amigo que entraba todo escandaloso junto a su "hermano" Dick Grayson a.k.a Nightwing)

- Solo pasar un rato con mi colega favorito (dijo pasándole el brazo por encima).

- Creo que te has perdido, esto es la sala de estudio, Jason (Roy hubiera jurado que había visto a Dick riendo cuando dijo eso). Te lo repito Jason ¿qué quieres?

- vale, me has pillado (poniendo una mueca de payaso), necesitamos que nos ayudes esta noche.

- ¿esta noche? (Roy los miró con suspicacia) Esta noche patrullo con Ollie (no hacía ni un año que su tío había accedido a entrenarlo para ser su compañero, y solo en contadas ocasiones le dejaba patrullar con él. Esa noche era una y se temía que se la iba a perder por culpa de Jason y sus alocados planes).

- Lo sé (dijo lazando la barbilla Jason), le he dicho a Bruce que te acompañaríamos, ya sabes para hacer de apoyo a tu tío.

- ¿Y quién hará de apoyo a Bruce? (preguntó alzando una ceja Roy)

- No sé ¿Alfred? (dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Dick solo negó con la cabeza al oír a su hermano, se hacía cruces que cuando se fuera a la facultad ese cabra loca le fuera a substituir). Como sea, ha dicho que si (dijo Jason mientras Dick seguía en silencio).

- ¿Y vais a venir patrullar con nosotros en vez de con Batman? (Jason no acababa de entender nada)

- Dios, Roy que es espeso estás hoy. No, claro que no, por eso necesitamos tu ayuda.

- Esta noche he quedado con Kory (por fin intervino Dick) y necesito una cuartada

- ¿Sabes qué Dick? (Roy solo hacía que negar con la cabeza y mirarlo con terror) No quiero saberlo, algo me dice que acabará salpicándome y cuanto menos sepa mejor.

- ¿Pero nos cubres? (dijo sonriente Jason, mientras Dick lo miraba implorando su ayuda)

- Bufff que remedio (respiró alicaído y Roy le pasó unas hojas a Dick Grayson).

- ¿Y esto? (dijo sin mirarlo Dick)

- Es el caso en que estamos trabajando Ollie y yo. Podrías utilizar el bat-ordenador y hacer magia, ya sabes…

- Pero… ¿Por qué no utilizas los medios que siempre utilizas, ya sabes tu instinto Navajo y todo eso? (le preguntó Jason)

- Lo haría pero…Ollie me lo encargó hace y aun tiempo y… bueno… he estado ocupado ¿sabes? (dijo burlonamente Roy)

- jajajajaja

- no rías Jason, además si hacéis eso es como si realmente nos estuvierais ayudando a Ollie y a mi, y no estaríais mintiendo del todo a Bruce.

- ok, ya veo, aún nos haces un favor ¿no? (dijo Dick alzando una ceja)

- Os lo estoy haciendo Dick (lo miró fijamente, Dick se sonrojó un poco) si vale, me lo estás haciendo, gracias, colega.

- Gracias Jason, no te imaginas cuánto significa esto para aquí el chico maravillas (Jason le dijo al oído a su amigo).

- shhhhhhhhh (lo mandó callar Dick y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero era imposible que nadie les hubiera escuchado)

- Tío en dos meses haces 18 años, es hora que Bruce empiece a darte algo de cuartelillo (Roy negó con la cabeza, a veces no entendía para nada a los adultos, Bruce era tan intenso y serio que parecía que le habían metido un palo en el culo, pero después en los actos sociales era el tipo más alegre y despreocupado del mundo. Y hablábamos de Bruce Wayne todo el rato ya ni que hablar cuando se le comparaba con Batman).

- Lo sé, pero es más fácil que se hiele el infierno que Bruce vea con buenos ojos mi relación con Starfire. Por eso os necesito para que me cubráis con Bruce (le explicó Dick).

- Si, a mi ya me tiene muy calado. Creo que no se fía mucho de mi (dijo muy inocente y Dick realmente no se sorprendía porque su padre no se fiaba de su hermano, era tan impetuoso e irreflexivo que a veces incluso le daba miedo).

-Dick (Roy dijo cansado) no quiero saberlo, tú consígueme esa información y no volvamos a hablar del tema.

- ok, vamos a la batcueva ahora anda, Bruce está trabajando y Alfred fue con él (fue decir eso Dick y que Jason le cerrara la libreta en la que estaba estudiando a Roy).

- Ok, esperad que le diré a Ollie que me demoraré (dijo resignándose a ser arrastrado a otro plan descabellado de Jason).

- No jodas, Roy (dijo Jason malhumorado y Dick le echó una miradita más propia de Bruce que de él. Ellos tenían también que reportarse con Bruce, aunque Jason le gustaba hacer como que solo era pura cortesía hacía Bruce).

- Tengo 14 años. Jason, si, si fastidio. Sino llamó, tío Ollie o tía Dinnah me mataran. Lo más seguro es que primero me mate tío Ollie y después tía Dinnah se las apañe para resucitarme para volver a matar ella.

- Ok, llama (dijo Jason rodando los ojos)

- Hola Ollie…si todo bien… no ningún problema. Te llamaba porque después de clase me voy a pasar por casa de Jason ¿te va bien?...no…venga…si…no, está en el trabajo…solo será un rato, por fa…si, lo juro…vale, ¿a las siete?...si…. Ok...Adiós.

- ¿qué te dio permiso? (preguntó aguantándose la risa Jason)

- si (dijo poniendo morros). Pasará a por mí a las siete.

- Perfecto (sonrió Jason. Dick cargó con la mochila de Roy y salieron del aula).

- Ahora vamos, tengo aún muchas cosas que hacer (dijo Dick un poco más animado).

- Solo vas a salir con Kory (a.k.a Starfire) ¿Qué tantas cosas tienes que hacer?

- Aayyyyy Roy, Roy, tienes aún tanto que aprender (dijo Dick con una sonrisa picarona. Roy se dio cuenta que quizás Jason y Dick no fueran tan opuestos como todos creían).

- Déjalo Dick, no quiero saberlo, ya es suficientemente complicada mi vida sin mujeres como para complicármela más con líos de faldas.

- Las mujeres no complican la vida, la hacen más interesante (Roy se lo quedó mirando fijamente, por lo que sabía él, Dick a diferencia de Jason, no se metía en muchos líos. Los pocos líos que había tenido Dick siempre había sido por lo mismo, alguna chica), vale un poco si que la complican, pero es una complicación que vale la pena, créeme.


	2. Chapter 2

Esa misma noche en una pequeña cala apartada del mundanal ruido y de ojos curiosos…

- Esto es precioso Dick (dijo Kory apoyando dulcemente su cabeza en el hombro de Dick).

- No tanto como tú (y la besó dulcemente en el cuello).

- Eso hace cosquillas.

- Pero son buenas cosquillas ¿no?

- ¿Hay malas cosquillas?

- Ya te digo, una vez Bruce me hizo tantas cosquillas que me… (Dick iba a decir que se meo encima pero de repente se dio cuenta con quien estaba hablando)…déjalo, éstas son de las buenas. ¿Un poco más de champagne?

- Si, me gusta, es como la coca cola pero no tan pesado al tragar (Dick casi saca el champagne por la nariz cuando escuchó a Starfire decir "tragar". Dick encontraba encantador que fuera tan inocente y tan decidida a la vez.) ¿Pasa algo Dick?

- No nada, solo pensaba en que ojala no llegara la mañana.

- Dick quizás tú seas un ave nocturna pero yo necesito de la luz del día.

- Me refería a que, es…es agradable estar aquí, los dos juntos, solos, ya sabes.

- Si, es agradable, pero también podemos estar juntos durante el día ¿no? (como le hacía entender que Bruce lo tenía atado bien en corto y que quedarse a solas con una chica no era de esas cosas que Bruce viera con buenos ojos. Para Bruce solo habían dos cosas: la escuela y la patrulla. Y las chicas no formaban parte de ninguna de esas dos cosas. Le parecía superinjusto porque era rara la semana en que Bruce no saliera con una nueva chica a la cual más despampanante. Pero él en cambio no podía quedarse "a solas" con una chica).

- Si, pero de día, está la escuela ¿sabes? (dijo como excusa barata)

- si, yo debo ir, los humanos de mi edad van (dijo de forma natural Starfire).

- si, debemos ir (dijo retorciendo el morro).

- La escuela está bien, aprendo muchas cosas de tu raza.

- Si, se supone que esa es la función de la escuela, aprender.

- Pero tú no pareces contento.

- En la escuela poco aprendo ya, aprendo más en la biblioteca de Bruce o en la batcueva o en la calle.

- Pero siempre se puede aprender algo nuevo ¿no?

- Si, supongo…

A esa misma hora en las calles de Star City…

- Red Arrow, estuviste muy bien, justo a tiempo, esa flecha explosiva fue providencial. Y tú, Nightwing, la forma en que atrapaste la bomba alucinante.

- Gracias, Green Arrow (dijo Jason sonriente como un cachorrito).

- Chicos, los atrapamos gracias a vosotros dos. (Oliver se giró hacia su sobrino y le sonrió) Gran trabajo Roy y no solo con las flechas, sino fuera por todo lo que has trabajado en este caso, no lo habríamos resuelto tan pronto y tan bien. Dentro de poco seréis lo suficientemente buenos para acompañarnos cuando se trate de cosas más serias (a los dos chicos les brillaban los ojos).

- Sobre eso…verás…puede que esta tarde utilizara el bat-ordenador para averiguar un poco más sobre el profesor Ganges (acabó por confesar Roy, que no sentía merecidos esos elogios).

- ¿Ah sí? (dijo fingiendo estar sorprendido. Roy lo miró fijamente y finalmente Ollie se rió) jajaja ya me lo imaginaba, no pasa nada, Batman y yo colaboramos muchas veces, no es nada malo. Pero me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, eso dice mucho de ti ¿lo sabes? (Ollie le dio un achuchoncito a su sobrino).

- ¡Jefe! (Dijo mirando como un loco hacia todas partes por si alguien había visto ese gesto de cariño).

- Anda, subid al coche, mañana tenemos el Brunch con los de la ONG esa en la que tu tía ha estado trabajando últimamente (Roy al oír eso, se sintió muy deprimido de repente).

- Esto… ¿Cabría alguna posibilidad de que me excusaras de ese Brunch? Ya sabes como premio por mi buen hacer de esta noche y de mi sinceridad (dijo mirándolo escaneando las facciones de Green Arrow en busca de algún indicio de saber que era lo que estaba pensando).

- A ver si lo adivino, se te pasó por completo ¿no? (Roy se puso rojo como un tomate) ¿ya hicisteis planes, no? (Roy asintió).

- si, hemos quedado para ir a ver las chicas en bikini y patines al paseo marítimo (omitiendo conscientemente con quien había quedado y así dejando a entender que se refería a Jason y a él).

- Jajaja ¿los chicos de hoy en día aún hacéis eso? (dijo feliz Oliver) Ok, yo le diré a Mia.

- Gracias (y entonces saltó sobre Ollie y le dio un abrazo)

-Ey (lo apartó de inmediato fingiendo estar indignado) ¿Qué haces? ¿Alguien podría vernos? (dijo como solía decir su sobrino).

- grrrr (gruñó Roy, y los tres se metieron en el coche).


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente Roy en cuanto se despertó se apresuró a salir de la mansión Queen, no fuera que su tía Mia lo interceptara y le obligara a asistir al Brunch ese. Ollie sonrió al ver como su sobrino se escabullía entre todo aquel jaleo previo típico de la organización de cualquier evento. Lo cierto es que sintió un poco de envidia de Roy, ojala él tuviera también 14 años y pudiera escaquearse de ese tipo de fiestas. Pero era por una buena causa, era para recaudar fondos para la investigación HIV. Sobre las once los invitados empezaron a llegar y Dinnah, Mia, Ollie y Moira hacían de perfectos anfitriones.

Sobre las doce llegó Bruce acompañado de una preciosa y escultura chica de origen asiático. Probablemente coreana.

- Ey Ollie, realmente fantásticas estas tostaditas.

- ¿Tu amiga? (dijo sonriendo con maldad)

- Carmen (Ollie abrió mucho los ojos). Dijo que su padre es argentino. Es la personal asístanse de Kato, estamos estado hablando las últimas semanas para cerrar un trato.

- ¿has estado hablando con Kato o con Carmen? (preguntó con malicia).

- jajaja Ollie, cómo eres.

- Bruce, soy un hombre casado, muy casado (dijo enseñándole la alianza) déjame disfrutar a través de ti jajaja. Dick tiene a quién parecerse ¿sabes? Por cierto, ¿Dónde está ese chico hace días que no se deja ver el pelo? (Bruce se puso tenso).

- ¿cómo dices?

- pues eso que hace mucho que tus chicos no vienen por aquí, a jugar. Bueno ayer estuvimos con Jason, y Bruce, debo felicitarte el chico ha hecho unos enormes progresos en este último año (Ollie jamás lo hubiera dicho así de estar alguno de los dos muchachos presentes, o quizás si, pero solo para atormentarlos un poco) ¿Qué vuelve a estar Dickie castigado?

- No, pero pronto lo estará (dijo poniendo una voz terrorífica).

- Creo que acabo de meter la pata hasta el fondo ¿no?

- ¿A ver si lo adivino? ¿Ayer a la noche Richard no estuvo patrullando con vosotros, no?

- No, solo Jason y Roy ¿Por qué debería de estar patrullando con…? Ya veo te dijo que estaba con nosotros ¿no? (al fin cayó Oliver)

- si (dijo entre dientes).

- ok, sé donde están, Roy y Jason iremos a hablar con ellos, Roy me dijo que estarían por el paseo marítimo mirando a las chicas (dijo con media sonrisa al reconocer cosas que el mismo hacía a su edad, en su sobrino).

- Creo que nuestros pequeños pajarillos están jugando con nosotros, Oliver, Jason está en casa de mi Tía Harriet ayudando a Richard con unos muebles que encargó mi tía de Paris. Yo mismo los dejé esta mañana allí a primera hora (ahora fue el turno de Oliver de ponerse de muy mal humor).

- Voy a matarlo (dijo entre dientes), me hizo pensar que estaría con tu chico.

- Yo tengo una muy buena idea de donde pudo estar, el mayor de mis pajarillos, ayer a la noche, y más vale que esté equivocado, porque sino va a ser pajarillo a la parrilla.

- ¿Entonces alguna pista de donde pueda estar el mío? (dijo Oliver muy serio intentando asumir el hecho que su sobrino le había mentido. Eso no era nada propio de Roy).

- Lo siento ni idea, pero si quieres te ayudo con la caza del gorrión.

- jajaja (no pudo más que reír al oír eso). Te lo agradezco, voy a disculparme con Mia y ahora vamos.

- Te acompaño, yo acabo de llegar ¿crees que le importará mucho a Carmen si la dejo aquí plantada?

- ¿Porqué? ¿Eso te ha importado alguna vez?

- eyyy no deberías de creerte todo lo que lees en las revistas rosas,

- ¿y lo que dicen en la prensa seria? (dijo Oliver metiéndose con su buen amigo Bruce).

- ok, vamos a disculparnos con tu hermana (dijo dándose por vencido Bruce). Después iremos a casa de tía Harriet, quizás Jason y Richard sepan algo de Roy.

- si, esos dos parecen cortados con el mismo patrón, quien lo iba a decir, antes eran como la noche y el día.

- son las hormonas, Oliver, ya te irás acostumbrando.

- ¿Crees que Roy esté con una chica? (Ollie sonrió sin darse cuenta). Quizás Roy se parezca más a su tío de lo que pensaba, recuerdo una vez a su edad que…

- déjalo Oliver, esos años ya nos pasaron, ahora estamos del otro lado. Y ellos son aún muy pequeños para meterse en esos jardines.

- Bufff (resopló Oliver) acabó de recordar de cuantos disgustos le di a mis padres.

- Y yo a Alfred, y como dice Alfred aquí tenemos una gran dosis de "justicia poética".


	4. Chapter 4

Roy estaba tomando unas cervezas y fumando algo de marihuana mezclada con hachís en el rompeolas del viejo muelle de pesca. Hacía poco que había empezado a frecuentar ese sitio con sus nuevos amigos. No eran malos chicos, solo que al igual que él, estaban de vuelta de todo. Roy sentía que tenía más en común con esos chicos que con sus compañeros de clase, incluso a veces sentía que lo entendían mejor que su propio mejor amigo. Ninguno de ellos se sentía como que pertenecieran a esa sociedad llena de falsedad y de prejuicios estúpidos. Roy estaba con un buen pedal, cuando el teléfono le empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo tomó y miró el identificador de llamadas "Ollie". Roy sabía que no estaba en condiciones de contestar, así que le escribió un mensaje de texto, pensando que así no se daría cuenta de su estado de embriaguez y sopor. Pero el texto era casi inteligible. Cosa que hizo que Oliver se preocupara, y l enviara un mensaje muy escueto y claro "¡Llámame, ahora!". Roy prefería comerse una bronca por desobedecer que lo que fuera que le depararía si su tío se enteraba lo que realmente llevaba haciendo de unos meses acá.

Finalmente al ver que el chico no llamaba, Oliver y Bruce se dirigieron a casa de tía Harriet para ver si Jason sabía del verdadero paradero de Roy y Bruce para matar a su joven protegido. Pero al llegar a casa de tía Harriet se sorprendieron al ver a Starfire en bikini tomando el sol sobre una colchoneta en la piscina de tía Harriet.

- ¿Kory Anders?

- Hola Batman, Green Arrow

- shhhhh (los dos casi en pánico la mandaron callar) Te podría oír mi tía.

- ¿ella no sabe? (refiriéndose a la tía de Dick)

- no, no sabe (dijo molesto Bruce). Y aunque supiera no está bien que nos llames por nuestras identidades secretas cuando no llevamos el traje.

- de acuerdo, tomo nota (dijo sonriente).

- ¿Y los chicos?

- ¿Dick?

- si, Dick y Jason.

- Creo que Jason se fue con la amable señora justo antes que yo llegara, Dick ha dicho que iba a por unos zumos y (en ese momento Dick hacía su entrada a la piscina y al ver a Bruce y a Oliver juntos y con cara de pocos amigos dejó caer los vasos con el zumo. Haciendo que con el estruendo todos se girasen a ver).

- Bru-Bru-Bruce (solo alcanzó a tartamudear Dick).

- Bonito bañador (dijo Oliver aguantándose la risa al ver el bañador tipo speedo que creía que nunca más se pondría de moda de nuevo).

- Hola Oliver (dijo tímidamente Dick pero sin moverse un milímetro).

- ¿Y tía Harriet? (dijo Bruce fulminándolo con la mirada).

- Salió con sus amigas del bridge, nosotros nos quedamos para esperar a que llegaran los transportistas con los muebles.

- ¿Sabe tía Harriet de ese "nosotros"? (Dick bajó la mirada dándole por entendido que claro que no sabía que había traído a Starfire a su casa).

- Ya eso es lo que me suponía. ¿Y tu hermano? (Bruce respiraba por las narices como un toro a punto de embestir).

- Se fue con tía Harriet (dijo sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo).

- Kory (dijo Bruce apartando la mirada de Dick porque estaba a punto de perder los papeles), lo siento pero la fiesta en la piscina se acabó.

- Oh, Bruce no es una fiesta, solo estamos Dick y yo (dijo con inocencia Starfire).

- Kory, te acompaño a casa, luego te llamo (dijo Dick un poco apenado).

- Jooo (dijo saliendo de la piscina volando, Kory llevaba un minúsculo dos piezas que dejaba bien poco a la imaginación. Al ver la salir así de la piscina Oliver casi se muere de la tos). ¿Dónde me quitaste la ropa? (dijo feliz Starfire que no entendía porque todo el mundo se había puesto serio de repente).

- Richard John, tráele la ropa a tu amiguita y regresa aquí de inmediato.

- si señor (dijo en un hilillo de voz y salió corriendo).

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estáis tan serios? ¿Se os escapó algún villano?

- se podría decir que se nos escaparon dos (dijo Bruce intentando no mirar a la chica).

- ¿Dos? ¡Caray! Ahora entiendo esas caras (Oliver pensó que a pesar de lo inadecuado del traje de baño de Starfire se veía tan dulce e inocente como siempre).

- Por casualidades de la vida ¿no sabrás donde está Roy, verdad?

- No, hace días que no lo vemos. Es el amiguito de Jason ¿verdad?

- Si ¿Ni ayer a la noche? (preguntó Bruce con malicia)

- No, ayer estuvimos Dick y yo solos. Era una cita. Samanta, una chica de la escuela, dice que a las citas solo van dos.

- grrrr (Bruce no pudo evitar gruñir) ¿Y donde fuisteis ayer noche?

- A una calita privada que Dick conoce (Bruce se imaginó que se refería a la cala de la casa en la playa que tenían).

- ¿Y qué tal dormisteis en la casita de la playa? (fue Oliver el que no puedo estarse de preguntarlo, como no se trataba de su hijo).

- Yo duermo bien en cualquier parte, pero dormimos muy bien, gracias.

- ¿Y Dick te dejó dormir? Bruce dice que es muy movido (dijo aguantándose la risa Oliver) ¡Menudas patadas da! ¿Verdad, Bruce?

- Pues estaría cansado, a mi no me dio ninguna (dijo Starfire).

- si, seguro que lo cansaste jajaja

- ¡Oliver! (le recriminó Bruce)

- Perdón (se medio disculpó Oliver que no entendía porque a Bruce le molestaba tanto que Dick tuviera una noviecita si el chico pronto cumpliría los 18 y en un año estaría en la facultad).

- ¿Roy lleva el teléfono, no? (cambió de tema Bruce)

- si, otra cosa es distinta es que lo coja (dijo poniéndose serio otra vez).

- Entonces vamos a la batcueva, tengo un software que nos permitirá…

- Bruce, es un teléfono craqueado 8Oliver rodó los ojos de ser tan sencillo ya lo habría hecho él mismo).

- Bueno ahora le preguntamos a Richard, seguro que él sabe donde está (dijo viendo como el chico regresaba con el vestido de Kory. Dick no sabía a dónde mirar. Solo rezaba porque Bruce no le montara una escenita delante de Kory).

- Kory, aquí tienes el vestido, no he encontrado los zapatos, pero en cuanto los encuentre te los haré llegar.

- No pasa nada, iré volando a casa. Tu padre parece muy enfadado por los pájaros que se les han escapado (Dick abrió mucho los ojos, él si que entendió a la primera a que dos pájaros se refería), y será mejor que os deje a solas (Kory se acercó a Dick y lo besó no fue un beso especialmente subidito de tono, pero para Bruce ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso).

- ¡Richard John Grayson Wayne, despídete, ya! (Dijo muy furioso).


	5. Chapter 5

- ¡Richard John Grayson Wayne, despídete, ya! (Dijo muy furioso).

- Te llamo luego.

- Mejor ya os veis en la escuela (Estaba claro que iba a estar mucho tiempo castigado, era un palo que Bruce no le dejara tener novia. Si Bruce fuera un poco más como Oliver podría salir con Kory sin tener que hacerlo a sus espaldas).

- Nos vemos mañana (dijo triste Dick).

- Hasta mañana (dijo sonriente y salió volando. En el instante que Dick se quedó a solas con Bruce y Oliver supo que estaba muerto).

- Dickie (dijo Oliver) ¿Dónde está Roy?

- ¿Roy? No lo sé (dijo sorprendido y en ese instante recibió una dura nalgada de Bruce) PLASS

- Auuuuu

- Oliver te ha preguntado donde está Roy. Vosotros tres habéis estado jugando con nosotros, y os hemos pillado, no agraves las cosas aún más. ¿Dónde está Roy?

- Oliver, en serio, no lo sé. Roy me ha estado cubriendo con Starfire pero no sé donde narices iba él. Eso quizás lo sepa Jason.

- Richard John Grayson Wayne, estoy a esto (ajuntando mucho los dedos) de sacarme la correa y darte aquí mismo delante de Oliver la zurra que te has bien ganado (Dick tragó saliva).

- Digo la verdad Bruce, sé que Jason comentó que últimamente Roy va mucho con sus nuevos amigos, pero no sé donde van.

- ¿Qué nuevos amigos? (dijo sorprendido Oliver, porque Roy no le había hablado de ningún amigo nuevo. Claro que también se suponía que estaba con Jason).

- Unos chicos que conoció en la pasada fiesta de Halloween.

- ¿Te refieres a la misma fiesta a la que les prohibimos ir? (le preguntó Oliver un poco tenso, Dick asintió tímidamente, mirando de reojo la reacción de Bruce, Dick se sintió fatal porque no quería hacerle recordar la cagada de su hermano y de Roy). Quiero nombres (dijo muy seco Oliver).

- Oliver, no sé, no voy con ellos, Solo sé lo que me dijo Jason…que son unos amigos de Tania Banks, solo sé que uno de ellos se llama Terrence Gaertner.

- ¿Tania Banks? ¿La hija del juez Banks? (preguntó Oliver un poco más tenso)

- Sí, señor.

- ¿Esa chica no es de tu curso Richard? (preguntó Bruce extrañado que Roy fuera con chicos tan mayores)

- No, es del curso de Jason.

- Gracias Dick, ya sé dónde buscar (dijo apretando mucho los puños).

Roy no era imbécil sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que su tío no diera con él. Así que se despidió de sus amigos y se fue para la cancha de baloncesto del instituto. Aquella mañana había partido, y era las semifinales, entre tanta gente, pasaría perfectamente desapercibido. Y el tiempo que durase el partido le serviría para espabilarse un poco.

Roy iba pensando en que le iba a decir a su tío, tenía que pensar una buena excusa para no haberle contestado al teléfono. Hacía ya medio año de la fiesta de Halloween, y justo su tío había empezado a dejarle a patrullar de nuevo con él, y ahora iba y le ignoraba las llamadas. Claro que era el teléfono personal de Ollie, no era el teléfono de Green Arrow. Pero algo le decía que en esos momentos eso no iba a suponer una gran diferencia para Ollie. Sus tíos eran bastante claros respecto a lo de estar localizable. Richard le debía varios favores, desde que empezara a salir con Starfire que Jason y él no habían hecho otra cosa que cubrirles. Era hora que le devolviera el favor. Roy tomó el teléfono y llamó al hermano de su amigo. Pero no le contestaba al teléfono. Le dejó un par de sms pero nada. ¿Dónde están los amigos cuando se les necesitaba? Con Starfire, por supuesto. Roy sonrió y marcó el teléfono de Kory.

- Hola Roy (dijo muy alegre Starfire al teléfono).

- Hola Kory ¿puedes pasarme con Dick, por favor?

- Dick no está aquí, está con Bruce y tu tío.

- ¿Con mi tío y con Bruce? (bueno ahora Roy ya sabía el porqué de la llamada).

- Si, y estaban bastante enfadados, no deberían tomarse el trabajo tan a la tremenda.

- Ya (dijo muy seco Roy de repente se había quedado sin habla).

- También preguntaron por el pequeño Jason. ¿Estáis juntos?

- no. Esto, Kory, te eh de dejar.

- Vale, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

- Sí, claro (si sigo vivo pensó Roy y colgó. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si su tío se enteraba lo que realmente había estado haciendo lo iba a despellejar vivo, tenía que pensar algo rápido y algo bueno. Roy se tomó 4 cafés seguidos de la máquina y una Pepsi, para intentar acelerar su organismo. Aquello pareció funcionar, no sé sentía tan anestesiado y su mente parecía que funcionaba mejor. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y llamó a su amigo Jason. Aún había una pequeña posibilidad de salvar la situación).


	6. Chapter 6

Mientras tanto Oliver estaba en la zona del rompeolas. Unos meses antes había rescatado a la hija del juez Banks de morir ahogada. La chica había tomado mucho y decidió que era buena idea salir a nadar un poco en mitad de la noche. Green Arrow acababa de interceptar una lancha motora con explosivos que iba a entrar en la ciudad para abastecer el hampa de Star City cuando vio flotar el cuerpo de la muchacha. Le hizo rápidamente los primeros auxilios y la llevó a tierra donde llamó a una ambulancia. Allí en tierra estaban congregados todos sus amigos que estaban tan ebrios y drogados que ni se habían dado cuenta de que la chica se había metido en el agua. Cuando la acompañó al Hospital, estuvo hablando con el juez Banks, por lo visto aquella no era la primera vez que acababa en urgencias. Des de que la esposa del juez Banks se suicidara tras la muerte de su único hijo varón de una leucemia sus tres hijas habían quedado devastadas. De las tres Tania parecía la más entera, pero era pura apariencia, lo cierto es que había encontrado refugio en las drogas y el alcohol. El juez Banks hacía todo lo posible para tenerla controlada, pero era imposible estar encima de ella las 24 horas del días los 7 días de la semana, y a veces lograba burlarlo y salir a por alcohol o drogas o ambas cosas. El juez parecía derrotado, Oliver sintió pena por él, y sintió que aquel hombre había tirado la toalla. Y eso era muy triste, porque aquella chica necesitaba a su padre al 100x100. Oliver sintió un escalofrío recorrerle las espaldas, ¿estaría su sobrino metido en esas mierdas? Eso era imposible, tenía que serlo, Roy era un niño aún, y aun siendo un niño, era muy cabal, era más maduro que muchos chicos mayores que él. Él no era de esos chicos que se dejaba llevar por malas influencias. Oliver se iba repitiendo a sí mismo mientras conducía camino al rompeolas.

Al llegar al rompeolas Oliver vio enseguida a Tania que estaba literalmente encima de un chico un poco mayor que ella.

- ¿Tania?

- Si (dijo sin moverse de encima del chico) ¿nos conocemos?

- Soy el tío de Roy.

- Eyyyy Roy, que bueno (dijo medio colgada por la marihuana). Roy no está aquí (dijo sonriéndole dulcemente).

- ¿no?

- No (dijo Tania muy muy lentamente, nunca antes un monosílabo había sido pronunciado tan lentamente).

- ¿Lo has visto?

- Mmmmm (y cerró los ojos y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre las piernas de su chico).

- Plass Plass (Oliver dio dos palmadas al aire para captar de nuevo su atención) Tania, necesito que te centres ¿has visto a Roy?

- Sí, es un chico va a mi escuela, es un chico muy mono, jajaja en unos años hará mucho daño jajajaja (Tania seguía hablando muy lenta y suavemente como si tratara de hipnotizar con la voz).

- ¿lo has visto hoy? (dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia, Oliver no encontraba gracioso nada en esa situación).

- Ummmmm

- ¡TANIA! (la chica volvió a abrir los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente) ¿Lo has visto hoy?

- Nooo, nooo, nooo (repitió unas cuantas veces. Oliver se alejó dejando a lo muchachos solos en su cuelgue, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos llamó al juez Banks para que fuera a recoger a su hija).

Una vez colgó probó a llamar de nuevo a Roy, esta vez le contestó, sonaba mucho ruido de fondo.


	7. Chapter 7

Una vez colgó probó a llamar de nuevo a Roy, esta vez le contestó, sonaba mucho ruido de fondo.

- ¿Roy?

- ¿Sí? Gritando mucho pero hablaba con el teléfono apartado para que Oliver pudiera escuchar el bullicio del agente)

- Roy ¿Dónde estás?

- En la escuela, estamos animando a los chicos, son las semifinales, lo había olvidado.

- ¿Estamos?

- Si, llamé a Jason, él también se había olvidado, estaba con su tía jugando a cartas, ¿te lo imaginas Oliver? Jajajaja con tacitas de porcelana tomando el té

- Idiota (y se escuchó lo que sin duda era una colleja).

- Auuuu Jason, no me des, es verdad, tacitas de té y jugando a cartas con las amigas de la tía de Bruce jajaja (Oliver respiró aliviado. Se sentía tan estúpido de haber pensado que su sobrino podía estar metido en esas mierdas. De repente recordó porque buscaba a su sobrino).

- ROY WILLIAM HARPER JR. TE QUIEROO VER EN CASA EN 20 MINUTOS, ESTÁS EN UN BUEN LÍO, JOVENCITO **(**rugió Oliver al teléfono).

- ¿en un lio? (preguntó fingiendo inocencia)

- Sí, en un lio, y dile a Jason que más vale que él también se vaya directo para la suya, Bruce tampoco está muy contento con él que digamos.

- ¿Pero qué hemos hecho? (Jason estaba flipando, no sabía esa faceta de Roy, normalmente Roy era muy correcto y estaba encontrar de mentir y de saltarse las normas, pero ese Roy era tan bueno mintiendo que hasta ponía los pelos de punta. Y se suponía que del grupo él era el tremendo pero ni en sus mejores momentos Jason había llegado a ese grado de perfección. Realmente Roy era capaz de engañar al mismísimo diablo, no era un bluf que se marcaba Roy cuando lo decía, realmente era cierto. Podía hacerse pasar por quien quisiera).

- Jovencito, deja de hacerte el inocente conmigo. 20 minutos Roy, cada minuto que te retrases será una semana más de castigo. Y la cuenta empieza con 3 fantásticas semanas.

- Ok, ok, ya voy (y colgó. Entonces volvió al semblante tranquilo y sereno de siempre) Se lo tragó. Recuerda me lo debéis. Estuviste aquí animando al equipo conmigo toda la mañana.

- Pero tía Harriet.

- Dijiste que tu tía cuando juega al bridge pierde el mundo de vista ¿no? Solo sabe que te ha dado permiso para irte al partido. No tiene ni idea de la hora en que te lo dio. Así que no pasará nada (Jason estaba parpadeando mucho, le costaba reconocer a su amigo).

- Deja de mirarme así, Dick no es el único con secretos (entonces Jason sonrió, realmente pensó que su amigo estaba laido con Tania, una chica de la clase de Jason, por lo tanto un año mayor que Roy, y que se rumoreaba que tenía un novio mayor. Jason le dio un puñetazo flojito en el brazo).

- Canalla, que calladito, te lo tenías (Roy se dio cuenta a que conclusión había llegado su amigo)

- No es lo que piensas, Jason.

- Jajaja tranquilo, yo no seré el primero en tirar esa piedra, jajajaja dios me libre, no sabes qué envidia me das, nada que no está buena esa Tania.

- Jason, que te equivocas.

- Jajaja tranquilo, mis labios están sellados (y se fue riendo hacia la mansión Wayne, aunque sabía que lo que le esperaba allí no sería nada para reír. Más bien sería mucho por lo que llorar. Y todo por intentar ser un buen hermano con Dick, Bruce se pasaba la vida regañándoles porque no se trataban como auténticos hermanos y se pasaban la vida peleándose y discutiendo y ahora que le echaba una mano a su hermano, su culo iba a pagarlo, eso no era nada justo).


	8. Chapter 8

Roy tardo 15 minutos en llegar a la mansión Queen. Al llegar Dinnah ( a.k.a. Black Cannary) lo estaba esperando de brazos cruzados y con muy mala cara, estaba claro que Ollie se lo había contado todo.

- Tu tío, está al llegar, me ha dicho que te diga que le esperes arriba en tu habitación.

- Si (dijo bajando la cabeza y subiendo derrotado las escaleras).

- ¡Roy! (le llamó la atención su tía). Mentirle a tu propia familia, de verdad, te tenía en mejor consideración, Roy. Sé que tus padres no te subieron así. Y ni tu tío ni yo tampoco. Puede que pienses que era por una buena causa, ayudar a un amigo, pero nunca habrá una excusa válida para mentirle a la gente que te quiere. (Por primera vez Roy se sintió mal, aquellas palabras que le acababa de decir Dinnah le habían herido. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Pero no podía decirles la verdad, Roy le tenía en tanta buena estima, que si se daba cuenta que era una farsa, lo devolvería a la calle).

- Lo siento, tía Dinnah.

- Yo también cariño, yo también. Esto no me lo esperaba de ti, cielo. Ahora sube y espera a tu tío, si llega y te ve ahí plantado aún será peor (dijo en un tono de voz más maternal y menos duro. Roy obedeció y se metió en su cuarto y se sentó en la cama a esperar a su tío).

Al cabo de unos minutos, Roy escuchó el coche de su tío llegar, de repente se puso de nuevo tenso. Debía calmarse para no desmoronarse y acabar echándolo todo por la borda. Cerró los ojos y se trasladó mentalmente a la reserva donde creció. Cuando 10 minutos más tarde. Al fin Oliver abrió la puerta, Roy estaba totalmente calmado.

- Roy. No creo que te des cuenta de lo mal que está lo que hicisteis vosotros 3.

- Tía Dinnah, me lo dijo, no pensé que os estaba engañando, no era conmigo que iba…era con Dick, y solo porque Bruce está siendo un optuso. Dick tiene 17, debería poder salir con quién quisiese.

- Estoy de acuerdo con que Dick debería poder ver a la chica que quisiese, Roy. Pero Dick no es mi hijo, tú sí (Roy se quedó parado al oír eso, hasta ahora siempre se había referido a sí mismo como su tío, nunca como su padre, era su guardían si, pero era extraño ellos nunca jugaron a eso de papá e hijo) Roy no estaré de acuerdo con Bruce, pero no por eso voy a engañar a mi amigo y voy a ir a sus espaldas, eso está mal. Y no me mires con esa carita, Roy, eso lo sabes muy bien. Mentir, engañar y manipular a la gente que quieres siempre está mal. Una cosa es que lo hagamos con nuestros enemigos para derrotarlos o recabar información y otra bien distinta que lo hagas para burlarnos a nosotros.

- Lo sé, pero fue por una buena causa ¿eso debe de valer para algo, no?

- El fin no justifica los medios, Roy.

- Ollie, créeme cuando te digo que no lo hice con el propósito de engañaros, solo era para ayudar al hermano de mi mejor amigo.

- Me alegra que seas tan buen amigo de tus amigos, Roy. Pero ya te lo he dicho, equivocasteis la forma.

- Bruce no entra a razón, él no es como tú, él no escucha a Dick o A Jason.

- Roy, sé muy bien como es Bruce, y tú sabes cómo soy yo. Si me hubieras dicho que…

- No hubieras accedido a entrar en el juego.

- No. Por dos motivos. Uno, no es un juego Roy. Y Dos, está mal engañar a la gente que queremos y respetamos.

- Pero…

- No, Roy, no hay peros en esto. No está bien y punto. No hay excusas, no hay excepciones. No se engaña y punto. Eso es algo que ya sé te ha dicho antes. En esta casa no nos engañamos los unos a los otros, somos una familia, nos une un vínculo sagrado de amor, respeto y confianza.

- Lo sé (dijo tragando saliva, viendo que su tío no se bajaba del burro y que quedaba visto para sentencia)

- Como ya te dije por teléfono, estarás 3 semanas castigado. Y cuando digo castigado es castigado. De tu habitación a la escuela y de la escuela a tu habitación, solo saldrás para desayunar y cenar, nada más. Y esta misma tarde sacaré todo esto de aquí (señalando todo los juguetes y gadgets que tenía le chico en la habitación). Quiero que pienses muy bien en lo que hiciste y cómo lo hiciste y las consecuencias que comportan haberlo hecho de esa forma (Roy asintió triste con la cabeza, Oliver no sabía cuánta razón llevaba en el fondo al darle ese sermón). Bueno, creo que ya sabes que viene ahora ¿no? (Y Oliver se sentó en la cama justo al lado de Roy).

- Por favor, tío Roy, ya soy muy mayor para eso, y ya me castigaste 3 semanas sin salir y sin nada (le suplicó Roy aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de libarse de esa zurra).


	9. Chapter 9

- Por favor, tío Roy, ya soy muy mayor para eso, y ya me castigaste 3 semanas sin salir y sin nada (le suplicó Roy aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas de libarse de esa zurra).

- Roy, ambos sabemos, que no eres muy mayor porque no te has comportado precisamente como un chico mayor…yendo a mis espaldas de esa manera…porque si, también has ido a mis espaldas, Roy. Y ambos sabemos que tus actos merecen algo más que un simple arresto domiciliario. Así que no me hagas enfadar aún más y trae el cepillo del baño y colócate sobre mis rodillas (Roy abrió mucho los ojos y lo miró aterrado. Oliver mantuvo el tipo y solo lo miró aún más serio) ¿Roy? ¿Te he de recordar que pasó la última vez que no obedeciste a la primera? (Roy negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo a por el cepillo. La última vez que decidió plantarle cara a Dinnah y huir del castigo. Estuvo recibiendo nalgadas cada noche antes de acostarse durante la semana que duró el castigo).

- Por favor Oliver, no con el cepillo (intentó una última vez).

- Roy, lo que hiciste está muy mal y estoy bastante decepcionado contigo. Me lo puedo esperar de esos dos, ¿Pero de ti? Nunca te eh dado motivos para que actuaras a mis espaldas. Siempre lo hemos podido hablar todo, esto me ha dolido. Y es hora que te duela un poquito a ti también (Roy ya dio la batalla por perdida, nunca tuvo ninguna posibilidad, pero nadie le podría echar en cara no haber batallado hasta el último minuto, Roy le entregó el cepillo, se bajó los pantalones y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su tío). NO QUIERO MÁS EMBUSTES, MENTIRAS, MANIPULACIONES, ENGAÑOS O ARTIMAÑAS DE NINGÚN TIPO CON NOSOTROS. SOMOS TU FAMILIA, ROY. PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOO AAAAY AUUUUU PERDÓN, AAAAAAAAH PERDÓN, NUNCA MÁS, ARGGGGH LO SIENTO, AYYYYYY NO,AUU SERÉ BUENO AUUU LO JURO, AYYYYYYYYYYYYY PARA, AAAAAAYY OLIVER, ES DEMASIADO FUERTE AAAAUUUU DUELE AUUU NOOO PARA AYYY PERDÓN, PERDÓN, AUUUUUULO SIENTO, LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS, AYYY PAR AUUU LO SIENTO, AAAAAARGGGH SERÉ BUENO, BWUAAAAAAAA SERÉ MUY BUENO BWUAAAA NUNCA MÁS IRÉ A VUESTRAS ESPALDAS AYYYYY NI OS MENTIRÉ AUUUUUU

- ESO ESPERO, HIJO, ESO ESPERO, PORQUE ME GUSTA SABER QUE PUEDO CONFIAR EN MI FAMILIA PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK (Oliver miró el trasero de un rojo subido de su sobrino y dio por finalizada la zurra)

- BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Sssssssssssssh ya está Roy, ya se acabó shhhhh ya está, ahora duerme un rato shhhhh descansa, cuando te despiertes te encontrarás mejor (le dio a beber un par de sorbos del vaso con agua que tenía en la mesita y cuando ya estuvo más calmado le apagó la luz y lo dejó descansando. Oliver se sentía agotado, castigar a cualquiera de los chicos siempre era duro, pero con Roy era aún más duro, porque a veces sentía como el chico se encerraba en sí mismo en vez de abrirse y aceptar que ellos eran todos una familia. Pero aquella mañana cuando iba camino al rompeolas con todo tipo de malos pensamientos atormentándolo en lo único que pensaba es que si su pequeño navajo hubiera caído en las garras de las drogas y el alcohol eso sería en gran culpa suya, por no haber sabido llegar a tocarle el alma al chico. Cuando comprobó que sus temores eran falsos, respiró aliviado, y pensó que quizás no lo estaría haciendo tan mal).


End file.
